Nakamas!
by Yuki Souza
Summary: Robin sofre com o seu passado... será que vai ser sempre assim?Fic sobre amizade!


Entre aspas, pensamentos.

Nakamas

Robin: "Era noite, todos estavam jantando e conversando à mesa da cozinha do navio. Acho que ninguém percebeu que eu estava estranha, melhor assim."

Ruffy: -Ai! To cheio! A comida tava uma delícia!

Sanji: -Mas é claro, fui eu quem a preparou!

Zoro: -Hñ! Convencido!

Usopp:- Hã... Robin-chan, você não comeu nada. O que houve?

Robin: -Hm? Não é nada, eu só não estou com fome.

Sanji: -Robin-chan, mellorine!! Não gostou da minha comida?

Robin: -Não é isso, cook-san! Eu só não tenho fome!

Nami: -Já está tarde, vou dormir.

Ruffy: -Tá dando um soninho. Eu também vou!

Robin: "Todos já estão indo dormir. Eu vou ficar sozinha agora, vai ser bom para pôr as idéias em ordem. Seria bom se pelo menos eu soubesse o que eu quero pôr em ordem."

Nami: -Você não vem, Robin-chan? Já está tarde!

Robin: -Hm! Eu não estou com sono. Vou ficar aqui mais um pouco.

Nami: -Você quem sabe. Eu vou dormir porque estou morrendo de sono.

Usopp:- Boa noite, Robin-chan!

Robin: -Boa noite, pessoal!

Sanji: -Vocês não acham que a Robin-chan estava estranha, triste?

Zoro: -Há! Deixem ela em paz, ela só deve estar precisando por as idéias em ordem.

Sanji: -Ah, cala a boca, seu marimo idiota!

Zoro: -Como é que é?

Nami: -Fiquem quietos os dois, se não quiserem dormir com um galo na cabeça.

Sanji: -Ah!! Claro, mellorine, mas só porque é um pedido seu!!!

Zoro: -Você é um caso perdido.

Chopper:- Vocês não acham melhor eu ver o que ela tem?

Ruffy: -Não, Chopper, ela só precisa ficar um tempo sozinha. Deixem ela em paz e vão dormir.

Usopp: - O Ruffy tem razão, e além do mais eu to morrendo de sono!

Sanji: -Então vamos dormir!

Robin: "-A noite está linda, mas por que eu me sinto tão estranha? Por que essas imagens não conseguem sair da minha cabeça, por que?

Nem toda a beleza daquela noite foi capaz de distrair a minha tristeza ou aquele aperto no meu peito. Eu saí da cozinha e fui me sentar na cabeça do Going Merry, assim como o Ruffy gosta de fazer na maior parte do tempo. O mar estava calmo naquela noite, e o vento soprava uma brisa suave. Eu abri meus braços como um anjo arqueia suas asas para voar, e por alguns instantes aquelas imagens sumiram, era como se a criança aprisionada dentro de mim pudesse finalmente se libertar. Porém ela ainda carregava um grande peso que a impedia de voar.

O meu passado sempre foi um fardo muito grande, nem mesmo quando eu era criança eu soube o que era a felicidade, a alegria. Já se passaram tantos anos e mesmo assim, eu... eu não consigo esquecer aqueles olhares, aquelas palavras.

-Monstro! Saia daqui, nos deixe em paz!

-Monstro... vá embora...

-Monstro... monstro... monstro...

Robin: -Saiam da minha cabeça, me deixem em PAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!

A minha paz havia acabado e aquelas lembranças voltaram a abrir as minhas feridas. Eu coloquei as mãos na cabeça, tentando bloquear aquelas imagens, mas era inútil, pois elas continuavam ali, me atormentando. Eu me desequilibrei e escorreguei da cabeça do Merry, mas eu não tentei usar meus poderes para me segurar, na verdade nada mais me importava, eu só queria me livrar daquelas lembranças e talvez o melhor pra mim fosse o fundo do oceano."

Robin: -Saiam da minha cabeça, me deixem em PAAAAZZZ!!!

-Vão emboraaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Usopp: -Hã? Robin-chan, o que você está fazendo?

Ah, droga! Se eu não fizer alguma coisa, ela vai cair. Eu preciso correr!

Robin: "Quando eu estava caindo, eu ouvi passos se aproximando rapidamente na minha direção. Mas não me importei, eu só queria me livrar daquelas lembranças. De repente, eu senti que alguém me segurou pela mão e chamou desesperado o meu nome. Quando abri os olhos, eu vi que era o Usopp."

Robin: -Narigudo-kun!

Usopp: -Robin-chaaaaaaaaaann!!! Eu peguei você!!

O que você pensa que estava fazendo? Se eu não tivesse te segurado, você teria caído no mar!

Robin, você... você está chorando. Não... não chora, eu não estou bravo com você, eu só fiquei preocupado com você, foi só isso! Não chora, ta?

Robin: -Você... você não devia ter feito isso. Devia ter deixado eu me afogar!

Usopp: -O... o que?

Robin: -Seria melhor assim, monstros como eu não possuem asas para voar. O meu lugar é lá embaixo, entre as lembranças do infinito oceano.

Usopp: -Cala a boca! Nunca mais diga isso!

Robin: "Você acertou o meu rosto com um tapa, e aquilo me fez voltar à realidade e perceber que eu não estava sozinha, porque não importa quantas vezes eu esteja prestes a cair, eu sei que os amigos estarão sempre do meu lado, me segurando."

Robin: -Narigudo-kun! Por que??

Usopp: -Você não está mais sozinha, Robin-chan, você agora tem amigos que gostam e se preocupam com você e não importa quantas vezes você esteja à beira do precipício, nós nunca vamos deixar que você caia.

Você sempre esteve do nosso lado nos segurando, agora é a nossa vez de segurar você.

Robin: -Obrigada, narigudo-kun!

Usopp: -Hahaha!! Não precisa agradecer, eu sou o capitão Usopp e um capitão jamais deixa seus amigos caírem.

Robin: -Hahahaha...! Narigudo-kun!

Usopp: -Hã?

Robin: -Arigato!

Sanji: -Robin-chwannn!!! Mellorine!!! Eu também quero um abraço!!

Ruffy: -Shishishishis!!! Eba, eu também quero!

Robin: -Pessoal, vocês estavam todos aí?

Nami: -Nós somos todos seus amigos, Robin-chan! Você nunca vai estar sozinha. Agora eu também quero meu abraço!

Zoro: -Haha! Você vai sempre poder contar com a gente, amigos como nós são pra sempre!

Robin: -Zoro!

E você, Chopper? Não vai me dar um abraço também?

Chopper: -Ah!! Pára com isso, eu não gosto de abraços de humanos!! XD

Robin: -Hahaha... você é uma gracinha, Chopper!

Chopper: -Ah! Pare com isso, eu não gosto de elogios!! XDD

Zoro: -Haha! Ta. Eu acredito!

Robin: -Há! Obrigada, pessoal, por me aceitarem do jeito que eu sou.

Ruffy: -Shishishishi!! Você é como uma estrela Robin-chan, nunca perca o seu brilho.

Nami: -A gente adora você assim, do jeito como você é. Nunca mude, ta legal?

Todos: -Hahahahahahahahhahahaha!!!

Robin: -Nakamas!

Nota da autora:

É fácil julgar e machucar as pessoas, mas você nunca esteve em seu lugar para saber como é estar do outro lado. Ninguém deveria ficar sozinho, é muito difícil não ter ninguém do seu lado que te aceite com seus defeitos e suas qualidades.

A amizade é um sentimento puro e bonito, quando é sincera e verdadeira dura pra sempre.

Esse fic foi escrito como uma forma de agradecimento, em especial para as minhas amigas, que diferente de outras pessoas, me aceitam do jeito que eu sou.

Arigato, nakamas!

Yuki Souza


End file.
